Un chuchotement dans la nuit
by Nono-fiction
Summary: Il eut beau hurler sa douleur, ce ne fut qu'un chuchotement dans la nuit.


_Voici quelques propositions de musiques pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance :_

 _\- ...And then I kissed him (Pearl Harbor) de Hans Zimmer :_ _watch?v=hl2CduaVLGE_

 _\- Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST : Lapis Philosophorum :_ _watch?v=SxLLWW7Tt54_

 _\- 503 (Anges et démons) de Hans Zimmer :_ _watch?v=ImdCINt8VHw_

* * *

Jamais je n'aurais pensé que notre premier baiser aurait le gout des larmes. Non, jamais. Jamais lorsque je me l'étais imaginé, je n'avais senti la mort et la tristesse. L'odeur des flammes et du sang. La sensation du désespoir et des supplications. Non, jamais. Jamais je n'aurais cru que notre premier baiser serait aussi notre dernier.

Tu es si belle, tu sais. Même maintenant, dans ce triste état, je ne peux détacher mes yeux de toi. Maculés de sang, tes cheveux cascadent comme une rivière dorée. Horriblement lacérée, ta peau est aussi douce que la brise de l'aube. Emplis de larmes, tes yeux sont mon paradis. Je ne peux me détacher de toi. Cela fait longtemps que je le sais mais que veux-tu ? Je ne suis qu'un idiot immature qui n'a pas su comprendre ses sentiments à temps. Mais malgré tout, j'aimerais croire que tu l'avais deviné. Ma façon de me comporter avec toi. De ne jamais détacher mon regard de toi. De toujours veiller sur toi.

Oui, depuis que je te connais, j'ai dû me dépasser tellement de fois. Pour te mériter. Je me suis relevé à chaque fois. J'ai accouru quand tu criais. Malgré les blessures et la douleur, je ne pouvais faire autrement que de me placer devant toi, heureux d'encaisser à ta place. Car rien ne m'est plus douloureux que de te voir souffrir. Que l'on me brûle, me batte, me ronge, me tourmente mais, par pitié, que l'on ne te touche pas. Car rien ne m'atteint si tu es là. Rien ne me brise si tu souris. Rien ne m'arrête si tu me regardes. Rien n'existe si tu me parles.

Préserver ton rire, protéger la lumière de ton cœur, voilà tout ce que je désirais. J'aurais fait, non j'ai fait n'importe quoi pour toi. Toujours pour toi. C'est comme si mon cœur ne m'appartenait plus. Depuis le premier jour, il est à toi. Et jamais je n'ai été plus heureux. Chaque jour à tes côtés était le plus merveilleux des cadeaux, vivre avec toi, jusqu'au dernier jour du monde, mon souhait inavoué.

Alors, tu comprends pourquoi je pleure aujourd'hui. Je pleure parce que jamais je n'avais connu un tel supplice. Des griffes m'arrachent mon cœur, le taillade, le lacère. Du venin emplit mes veines, distillant un feu face auquel je suis impuissant et qui brûle, brûle, sans pitié, sans s'arrêter. Une ombre froide me glace l'échine, me paralyse et je ne peux que la regarder faucher mes rêves, mes espoirs, mon avenir. Je regarde les restes de ma vie tomber dans l'oubli de l'impossible sous les rires joyeux de la cruelle Destinée qui a pris tellement de plaisir à jouer avec nous. Alors oui, je pleure. Je pleure parce que j'ai mal. Parce que tu as mal.

Je te serre encore un peu plus fort contre moi. Tu me souris, difficilement. Tu essayes encore de me rassurer. Tu me mens. Je te rends ton sourire. Je te mens. Ton sang s'échappe par milles et unes blessures, coule sur ta peau comme des millions de ruisseau vermeil, forme une flaque écarlate sous ton corps qui s'affaiblit. Mais je ne regarde pas ta vie glisser hors de ton corps. Non, je regarde tes yeux, comme tu fixes les miens. Par ces derniers instants, tes derniers instants, je prie pour que tu lises dans ma rétine toutes les choses que je veux te dire.

J'entends des pas derrière moi, des sanglots, des pleurs. Quelqu'un tombe au sol. Deux autres se serrent fort dans leurs bras, cherchant à renier la réalité dans le parfum d'un autre être. Mais je ne les regarde pas. Tout ce que j'ai été, ce que je suis et ce que je ne serai jamais, tout est tendu vers tes prunelles enchanteresses qui m'observent en retour. Je ne peux vivre que dans tes yeux chocolat qui se meurent.

Ta main ensanglantée se pose sur ma joue. Je veux fermer les yeux pour profiter de ce doux contact mais rien ne peut briser ce lien qui lie nos âmes à travers ses miroirs. Ma main bandée vient retenir la tienne, déjà trop faible pour rester en vol plus longtemps.

Pourquoi le monde ne s'écroule pas ? Pourquoi le tonnerre et les éclairs ne se déchaînent pas ? Pourquoi la lune et les étoiles brillent encore ? Pourquoi seul le silence répond à ton trépas ? Pourquoi l'univers continue-t-il de vivre alors que tu meures ? Je veux tout détruire, me détruire. A quoi cela sert de vivre sans toi ?

Je veux tellement te dire que je ne peux avancer sans toi. Que tu dois vivre, que l'on doit vivre. Ensemble. Que je ne veux pas te quitter. Je veux tellement te dire ce qui m'a pris trop longtemps à découvrir. Mais cela ne sert plus à rien à présent. Alors je serre ton corps brisé contre moi et je te le cris en silence.

Une larme cristalline s'échappe de mes yeux et tombe sur ta main blanche que je presse désespérément sur ma joue. Tes lèvres s'entrouvrent. De petites bulles vermillon apparaissent à leurs commissures. Un hoquet s'échappe de ta gorge. Je comprends et je me penche pour saisir tes derniers mots. Dans une voix aussi faible qu'un rêve au réveil, tu me dis :

-« Moi…aussi…. Gros… bêta… ».

Je me relève. Tu me souris. Evidemment que tu avais compris. Tu me connais mieux que personne. Tu l'avais deviné depuis tellement longtemps, n'est-ce-pas ?

Mes larmes redoublent et à travers elles, un sourire sincère étire mes lèvres. Et la pire des douleurs s'emparent de moi.

Tes yeux se voilent. Ta main retombe. Un sourire, pourtant, reste dessiné sur ton délicat visage. Et un hurlement fend le silence de la nuit. Un hurlement empli de la plus dévastatrice des souffrances. Un hurlement qui fend les cœurs, brise les âmes et fait couler les larmes.

Mon hurlement, ta mort…


End file.
